Amar a un Desconocido
by Ari Linsar - Arigata
Summary: Minific acerca de Kellindil, y este sí que tiene Shounen Ai nnU Situado durante el primer invierno de Drizzt durante "El Refugio", cuando el drow cae enfermo, es Kelli quien se ocupa de cuidarlo, sin que él lo sepa...


**Arigata says:**  
-Esto es un fanfic realizado sin ánimo de lucro.  
-Todos los personajes son copyright de R.A.Salvatore, salvo Éndrel, que es invención mia.  
-Y es increible que por fin escriba un "disclaimer" con tanta seriedad...  
-**Shônen Ai WARNING!!** Si no te gustan las escenitas chico&chico, lo siento, pero mejor no leas.  
-Si te gustan, lo siento también, esto es flojito.  
Me apetecía rescatar un poco a Kellindil, del 3er libro de la 1ª trilogía de Dark Elf. Es un personaje que me gusta mucho porque es simpático, buena persona, y creo que él y Drizzt habrían congeniado bien  
(McGristleeeee, te matareeeeeé, lo juro, pero antes te pondré la vacuna de la rabia, no me vayas a pegar algo, asqueroso y vil cebollo!! Por queeeee, no es justo, mi pobrecito Kellindil no se merecía semejante agravio!! Podía haber muerto luchando bravamente contra los orcos, o mejor podía no haber muerto y hacerse amigo de Drizzt, pero noooo, tuvo que venir el hijo de su... madre a echársele encima!! Kellindil no murió asfixiado por la estrangulación, sino por la peste que desprendia el otro, ¿cuanto hacía que no se lavaba?? Que por cierto el tio es gili_xxxxxx_ perdido, porque mira que querer afeitarse con un árbol... y luego le hecha las culpas a Drizzito bonic, el muy ceporro, ¡¡la culpa no fue suyaaaaa!!¡¡Y de todas formas la cara era fea de por si!!!¡¡¡Y lleva al puñetero perro suelto sin bozal y luego se queja de que Drizzt lo mata!! si eso fue en defensa propia!! ¡¡Pero no se trata de un animal peligroso!!!¡¡¡la negligencia es de él!! ¡¡¡Que alguien le ponga una multaaaa!!!) esteeee... es que McGristle no me cae bien, ¿se nota?  
No sé si se notará, pero la seriedad de todo esto se ha ido a pastar fango...  
'ay, dioxx' uuUU  
PD: Milagro, milagro, por fin un fic mio con título en castellano!!  
_CatChat_: Este fue el primer fic shonen ai que escribí de la saga, como veis me dió un momento reivindicativo escribiendo el disclaimer, he decicido dejarlo tal cual porque me hace mucha gracia (en realidad es un compendio de todas las notitas a lápiz que escribí en los márgenes del tercer libro de la primera trilogía... XD)  
Espero que le guste a alguien. Como última nota, el personaje de Endrel en principio iba a ser Tharanthiel, aunque con esa misma personalidad que le he puesto, pero decidí mantenerlo como personaje original. Y ahora que conocemos más a fondo a Tharanthiel en el último libro del Salvatore que ha salido, me alegro de haberlo hecho XD  
-Feliz lectura!!

Amar a un Desconocido  
starring: Kellindil, Drizzt, Guenhwyvar & some others

Kellindil el elfo miró con una mano a modo de visera en la profundidad de la distancia hacia el bosque que se extendía entre las montañas, desde una elevación rocosa de las mismas, cercana a la cueva donde él y sus primos habían acampado para resistir el invierno mientras vigilaban al extraño muchacho de cabellos blancos y piel oscura.

Hacía ya tiempo que lo seguían, aunque el misterioso drow no parecía haberlo notado. Algo de lo que Kellindil no lo culpaba, teniendo en cuenta no solo el hecho de no estar habituado a la superficie, sino también la diferencia abismal entre los perseguidores anteriores (todos humanos, salvo un enano y él, y casi todos buenos cazadores dentro de lo posible) y los actuales (todos elfos sin excepción, capaces de moverse en el más absoluto sigilo y pasar junto a un árbol de otoño sin tan siquiera hacer vibrar un poco las sensibles hojas a punto de caer)

El brillo lejano dentro del hueco oscuro y diminuto que era la cueva del drow desde su punto de vista no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-Ha encendido un fuego -le dijo Éndrel, que estaba a su lado, su pelo moreno despeinado al antojo del viento

El rubio se limitó a asentir, con una mirada seria.

Un drow en la superficie solía ser signo de que algo iba a ir mal muy pronto. Unos parientes lejanos de Kellindil habían muerto hacía poco (relativamente, pues 12 años no era demasiado tiempo en comparación con la longevidad de los elfos, oscuros o no) en una incursión que aquella malvada gente había perpetrado.

Se trataba de un grupo pequeño que celebraba tranquilamente la llegada de la primavera cuando los atacantes se les echaron encima. No hubo piedad. La noche quedó teñida de sangre, como las plantas del claro de aquel bosque. Kellindil recordaba perfectamente la escena, pues fue de los primeros en llegar al enterarse de la masacre.

Y milagrosamente, había habido una superviviente. Una niña, una niña pequeña. Aunque el shock de verse rodeada de cadáveres durante aquel tiempo funesto le dejaría secuelas imborrables, la muerte de sus padres, de su madre!! También le dejaría un recuerdo chocante (para ella y para todos): Uno de los drows le había perdonado. Uno de los drows no había matado. Uno de los drows manchó con sangre sus vestidos y le echó al suelo, suplicándole silenciosamente que no se moviera. Uno de los drows le había salvado de la muerte.

Uno de los drows tenía los ojos lilas como el espliego recién florecido, llenos de compasión y de repulsa ante aquellas atrocidades.

¿Sería acaso aquel drow el mismo que su pequeña sobrina recordaba? ¿Sería Drizzt Do'Urden el que se había arriesgado por salvarla? La niña no había comentado nunca nada más de él, no era capaz de recordar mucho, ni las armas que llevaba, ni sus ropas, ni siquiera las palabras que le dijo, aunque eso último era normal, la pequeña elfa no había estudiado idiomas como Kellindil, no conocía el idioma drow. Aún así, recordaba claramente los ojos, los había descrito en multitud de ocasiones, limpios, asustados, heridos, dulces, amables, protectivos... del color de las amatistas mejor talladas.

El mismo color de ojos que el drow que ahora vigilaban.

¿Podría ser este el mismo drow? volvió a preguntarse Kellindil, todavía poco seguro de si habían hecho bien en ayudarle, dejando tan cerca de la entrada de su cueva aquel montón de leña.

Fuera o no fuera él, decidió, se alegraba de que hubiera conseguido hacer fuego (Kellindil no tenía muy claro si sabría como hacerlo)

Él mismo había hablado con el chico hacía solo unos dias, había visto aquellas esferas lilas frente a él, como sacadas de los sueños más hermosos de los mortales. Había visto su negativa firme a luchar, contra él, contra sus compañeros. Y dos dias después había visto como los rescataba del fuego cruzado de la batalla de varios gigantes de las piedras (a la que habían llegado siguiéndole a él, aunque después de pensarlo mucho Kellindil se había convencido de que aquel encontronazo no había sido premeditado, sino un accidente, sino no se explicaba que el drow hubiera vuelto a ayudarlos, a no ser que se tratara de una farsa para hacerles creer que estaba de su lado, hipótesis que el arquero, si bien no acababa de descartar, no creía casi en absoluto)

Sí, se dijo a si mismo, se alegraba de que hubiera conseguido encender fuego. Eso significaba que el drow no se congelaría. Fuera o no fuera él quien salvó a su sobrina, fueran sus actos verdad o puro teatro, Kellindil consideraba que no se merecía semejante destino.

-Todavía no me puedo creer lo que nos contaste -dijo Éndrel con toda sinceridad, mientras intentaba poner orden a su peinado que se comenzaba liar y a golpearle en la cara de forma muy molesta -¿Mató a dos barjes él sólo? ¿Para vengarse de ellos por la muerte de los Thistledown?

Kellindil asintió otra vez en silencio. A decir verdad, de no haber visto las pruebas con sus propios ojos (y haber llegado a las mismas conclusiones que una vigilante experta, Paloma Garra de Halcón) él tampoco lo hubiera creido.

-Lo que no entiendo es porqué después de la pelea en los riscos no quiso hablar contigo

Kellindil parpadeó. Su primo era dado a razonar por caminos que acababan perdiendo a los demás, y este había sido el caso.

-Me refiero a que él sabe que tú sabes hablar su idioma... ¿por qué no te buscó cuando ese idiota de McGristle se marchó? -se apresuró a indicar Éndrel, al ver la mirada de interrogación de su primo -Además le dejaste claro que tenías buenas intenciones, ¿no? Le devolviste la daga, y le dejastes también aquella pócima sanadora... -ahora era Éndrel el que llevaba la interrogación en los ojos

-Bueno, ten en cuenta que los Thistledown murieron al poco de encontrarse con él... supongo que estará conmocionado, aunque fuera una casualidad, no deja de ser nefasta, y seguramente necesite un tiempo para comprender que no tuvo nada que ver con él ni con su presencia...

Kellindil se calló al ver que Éndrel le miraba sonriente, con esa expresión que sólo él sabía poner, de "acabas de darme una información interesante sin darte cuenta", sentado como estaba en la roca a su lado, con una de las rodillas flexionada para apoyar el codo del brazo correspondiente, y con la cabeza sostenida por la mano de éste, medio ladeada. Había dejado de intentar domar su pelo, completamente alborotado. Kellindil se preguntó por primera vez en toda la noche si su aspecto sería similar al de su primo, mientras se llevaba la mano a su propia cabellera y descubría que, efectivamente, el viento había hecho lo que había querido con la misma. Mientras comenzaba a arreglar aquel estropicio como el moreno había hecho unos minutos antes, siguió mirándole. A cualquiera que conociera mínimamente a Éndrel, no le inspiraba naaaada de confianza aquella expresión.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, después de un largo silencio en el que Éndrel no se había molestado en cambiar la cara

-Te pones de su parte -dijo, sinceramente, el elfo de cabellos negros; antes de que Kellindil pudiera protestar, continuó -Te decantas en creer que es realmente bueno, un renegado de su especie... después de sopesar todas las alternativas (como haces siempre) has llegado a la conclusión de que es de fiar...

-Yo no he dicho tal cosa  
-Tu razonamiento sí -replicó Éndrel -Si no lo creyeras así, habrías sugerido que tal vez en realidad solo huye de nosotros porque en realidad es malvado como los otros, peeeero no lo has heeeeecho -terminó la frase medio cantando  
-Bueno, ¿y qué si pienso que es sincero?  
-¿Y qué? ¿Y qué, me preguntas? Pues "que" muchas cosas. "Que", para empezar, podemos estar seguros de que tu hipótesis es correcta, de toda la familia eres el que tiene mayor ojo clínico con la gente. "Que", también, además te debe haber caido muy bien, porque ahora mismo sigues mirando embobado la cueva allá a lo lejos y parece que no me prestas atención... -Kellindil movió las orejas, y desvió la mirada un momento, ya que, efectivamente, había vuelto a observar aquel lugar- ... seguramente porque estás esperando verlo salir para confirmar que no se ha convertido en una estalagmita de hielo viviente... además si sumamos dos y dos nos encontramos con que si crees que es de fiar, por mucho que digas que lo seguimos para asegurarnos, en realidad lo que pasa es que te preocupa y quieres ayudarlo de alguna forma, y teniendo en cuenta tus patrones de movimientos, la correspondencia lunar y el hecho de que en condiciones normales no te preocuparías tanto por alguien que no te cayera, no bien, sino muy-mucho-demasiado bien, me atrevería a conjeturar, mi querido primo, que el muchacho te está empezando a gustar (o te gusta del todo), por lo que...

Llegados a este punto del razonamiento-monólogo, Kellindil había empezado a perderse de nuevo en las tribulaciones de su primo, pero las últimas frases fueron bastante claras como para resistir el impulso de pegarle un capón. Completamente colorado, el arquero le sugirió que "no fuera estúpido" y le preguntó que "a santo de qué viene eso ahora".

Justo cuando terminó, le pareció ver una sombra pequeña junto a la entrada de la cueva y giró la cara para comprobar que sólo se trataba de un buho. Lo siguiente que hizo fue darse cuenta de que, con su movimiento, inconsciente, todo hay que decirlo, acababa de darle la razón al loco de Éndrel, que por todo comentario había comenzado a reirse por lo bajo.

-Vale, vale, valeeee -se impacientó el arquero -Deja ya de tomarme el pelo, hombre!

Le pegó un empujón y, con cara de malas pulgas, giró la cabeza para no tener que mirarle. Aún así, percibió con claridad como Éndrel se frotaba el brazo golpeado, mientras cambiaba la posición de las piernas. También percibió que aquella sonrisa pícara no había disminuido nada.

-Venga, primito, que tú y yo nos conocemos! -comentó jocosamente -Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, sabes que te comprendo -y puso cara de pervertido antes de preguntar -Andaaaa, cuéntame, ¿está bueno?

Kellindil le dirigió una mirada fulminante. Éndrel se limitó a mover una mano como queriendo calmarle

-¡Solo era una broma! Hijo, como te pones, debe de gustarte mucho para hacerte ser tan protectivo

Kellindil guardó silencio una vez más, mirando de reojo la entrada de su propio campamento. Tapada con una puerta de ramas y hojas, no dejaba pasar el resplandor de la fogata que tenían dentro, aunque desde tan cerca se apreciaba perfectamente que no había nadie pegado a la entrada. Supuso que el resto de sus primos estarían más adentro, a punto de dormirse, o montando una juerga. En cualquier caso, que salieran justo en ese instante era muy poco probable.

-Lo reconozco -dijo por fin -Me cae simpático, al menos, lo poco que he visto de él. Eso no significa que me interese, Éndrel, quítatelo de la cabeza...  
-¡Vale! entonces... ¿me lo puedo ligar yo?

Esta vez Kellindil optó por atizar al otro en la cabeza con su arco.

-De todas formas dudo que te hiciera caso, entre otras cosas, tú no sabes hablar su idioma  
-Pues me traduces tú, ¿qué pasa? -Éndrel volvió a reir, y Kellindil tuvo que contenerse para no repetir el golpe  
-Deberías darte un baño en el rio  
-¿En el rio, dices?? Pero si es casi invieeeerno!! ¿No ves que el agua estará helada??  
-Por eso mismo te lo sugiero

Sin dejar de sonreir, el elfo de cabello oscuro movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

-Ahora en serio, primo... -y se acercó un poco más a él -¿Hasta que punto te gusta?  
-En realidad... -Kellindil miró hacia arriba, cohibido por la pregunta, y además poco seguro de la respuesta -No sabría decirte...

Con los ojos clavados de nuevo en el lejano refugio, Kellindil se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó su cara en las dos manos.

-Creo que es sincero, y creo que, en condiciones normales, sería un ser muy amable y calmado... el como lo sé, es lo que no entiendo... el si es cierto, es lo que no sé... desde que lo tuve a tiro he estado intentando imaginar como es en realidad, y he llegado a verle de una manera casí idílica... supongo que todo lo que he supuesto será exagerado, pero... me gusta pensar que es así, me gusta imaginar como será su sonrisa -el arquero notó que se había sonrojado -Menuda tontería, ¿verdad?  
-¿Por qué?  
-Llevar toda una vida con las ideas claras, tú ya lo sabes, lo sabe todo el mundo. Los drows son malvados, sangre de nuestra sangre ha sido perdida por culpa de ellos, son rastreros, son crueles y no tienen sentimientos... y ahora, sin más, encuentro a uno que se sale de este encuadre, y todos mis esquemas se desmoronan...  
-Bueno, podría ser peor, podrías haberte fijado en un enano  
-¿Nunca te puedes tomar nada en serio?  
-Lo siento, pero, ¿qué quieres que te diga? A mi los esquemas nunca me han servido de nada... así que no sé que aconsejarte, al menos no puedo dentro de tus propias reglas, aunque si que te puedo decir algo: si yo fuera tú...  
-... si tú fueras yo, irias ahora mismo donde está él y le ofrecerías un poco de calor -Kellindil levantó una ceja  
-En realidad le preguntaría si podemos "compartirlo", pero... -Éndrel dejó escapar una carcajada bastante alta, y su primo miró intranquilo la puerta del campamento -No te preocupes por estos, si han empezado con la retahila de chistes sobre Jaimito el halfling, una explosión no les sacaría de ahí...  
"¡De cualquier forma! No es eso lo que te aconsejaría, sino que, simplemente, si él no se atreve a hablar contigo, seas tú el que vaya a hablar con él... sin duda en estos momentos necesita que alguien le apoye moralmente, pero si también tiene miedo de buscar, no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte, al final aún será el vigilante ciego el que vaya a conocerle antes que tú!!"

Éndrel se refería a Montolio, el anciano vigilante que desde hacía unos años se había asentado en un huerto cercano de aquella zona (el Paso del Orco Muerto) y que pasaba sus dias manteniendo a ralla a la tribu de orcos que vivía poco más allá.

Kellindil puso una media sonrisa, pero negó con la cabeza.

-Tú también tienes miedo -afirmó el otro elfo -¿De descubrir su naturaleza, o de que te rechace?  
-Las dos cosas -reconoció, en un suspiro -Vale, supón que bajo ahí como me has sugerido ¿qué le voy a decir? ¿"Hola, me gustas mucho, creo que podrías ser la persona que he buscado todos estos años, déjame consolarte ahora y luego, si te gusta, nos vamos de luna de miel a IceWind Dale, que dicen que hacen unos helados de yeti que son un alucine"? -Éndrel soltó una nueva risotada, pero Kellindil seguía en sus trece de no acompañarle  
-Yo pensaba en algo como "Hola, mi nombre es Kelli, disculpa que te intentase disparar el otro dia, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy o podemos tomar el almuerzo juntos?"

El muchacho había detenido su risa el tiempo justo para decir toda la frase de corrido, y volvió inmediatamente a ella. Kellindil, por su parte, comenzaba a contagiarse. Aquella proposición no había sonado mal del todo, salvo por lo de "Kelli"

-Mira, primo, tu problema es que te atas demasiado a los planes, a pesar de ser un elfo parece que no sepas improvisar...  
-No es que lo parezca, es que no sé  
-Pues te lo inventas! Oye, Kelli, en la vida eso es bastante importante, no existe una forma prefijada de encontrar y cortejar a tu media naranja ideal, ¿sabes? En vez de pensar en todas las cosas que podrían salirte mal, deberías dejarte llevar, porque si no lo haces, puedes estar perdiendo una oportunidad de oro...  
-¿Entonces?  
-Entonces nada... -Éndrel sonrió -tómate tu tiempo para pensártelo, déjale tiempo a él para calmarse... cuando tu corazón te lo diga, ve a su encuentro, y esta vez haz el favor de escucharle y dejar la espadita en su vaina!!

Por primera vez en toda la noche, Kellindil rió.

Su primo, dando por terminada la charla, le dejó solo, encaminándose hacia el refugio, probablemente haciendo memoria de algún chiste para amenizar la velada.

Kellindil se quedó mirando las estrellas un rato más. Al cabo de unos minutos, vió la silueta oscura de la pantera salir como una exhalación hacía el rio y volver poco después con algo en la boca.

-Buen provecho a los dos -musitó el arquero

Y sin dejar de mirar la cueva de su vigilado, Kellindil se alegró de que el drow hubiera conseguido encender un fuego.

-----

Habían pasado unos dias en que el invierno había avanzado como siempre, sin pedir permiso de nadie. El grupo de elfos no tenía muchas dificultades, ya estaban acostumbrados a aquella vida, de hecho, hay que decir que se lo estaban pasando bomba, y si no hubiera sido por el insistente viento, se hubieran pasado los dias tirándose bolas de nieve fuera de la cueva.

Lo que sí les había costado bastante era encontrar el nuevo refugio del elfo oscuro, y más asimilar que la estaba compartiendo con un enorme oso. Mientras la confusión de sus primos crecía junto a su curiosidad, Kellindil sonreía, dándose cada vez más cuenta de lo diferente que era aquel drow, de lo acertado de muchas de sus suposiciones, quizás.

Una noche, sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de sonreir.

El drow ya no salía tanto, dejando la tarea de buscar comida a la pantera, que estaba mejor preparada para la época fria, y probablemente era mágica. Eso era una buena explicación. Pero aquella noche la pantera tomó una ruta distinta. Pasó mucho rato, y no la vieron regresar.

Kellindil comenzó a preocuparse otra vez, aunque se repetía a si mismo que tal vez el animal no encontraba presas y por eso tardaba tanto.

Entonces, menuda sorpresa se llevaron todos, vieron dos ojos felinos, de color verde-ambarino brillantes, justo entre la maleza frente a su escondite.

Todos los familiares elfos se pusieron en guardia, aunque momentos antes sólo Kellindil y otro primo suyo (Etharin) estaban vigilando (el resto estaban ocupados preparando la cena)

La enorme gata (y Kellindil pudo fijarse esta vez lo suficiente para comprobar, impresionado, que era una hembra) salió lentamente de entre las plantas, caminando pausadamente sin hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Cuando estaba a apenas tres metros de Kellindil, se sentó, y se quedó mirándole casi inmovil. Comprendiendo que no pensaba atacarles, el elfo bajó su arma y pidió a los demás que hicieran lo mismo. Luego, pensando que debía estar mal de la cabeza para arriesgarse tanto, se atrevió a aproximarse más a la pantera, que ladeó la cabeza en cuanto su mano estuvo lo bastante cerca como para tocarla.

El pelaje era tan suave y aterciopelado, que Kellindil la hubiera acariciado durante horas, contemplando el reflejo de la luz en sus flancos y la perfección de toda ella. No había duda de que era un animal mágico, pues había en su mirada un fulgor de inteligencia imposible de pasar por alto. Escuchó el delicado ronroneo que emitió mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas, y se sonrió, suponiendo que, seguramente, el drow había hecho muchas veces lo que él hacía ahora.

Eso le hizo recordar que no tenía ni idea de porqué la pantera había ido a su encuentro, y el mal presentimiento volvió a aparecer en su cabeza, casi al mismo tiempo que el felino depositaba una de sus fuertes patas delanteras sobre su brazo extendido, obligándolo a bajar para que la dejara. Al fijar sus ojos en los de ella, se dió cuenta que no era el único que sufría en ese momento por el drow. Tuvo que levantar la mano hacia sus compañeros cuando la pantera se levantó y le cogió de la capa con la boca, tirando de él.

-Quiere que vaya con ella -dijo, simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros -No creo que me haga nada...  
-¿Crees que el drow se habrá dado cuenta de que lo vigilamos?¿Tal vez quiere saber porqué? -inquirió Etharin

Kellindil se encogió de hombros, aparentando despreocupación, aunque internamente deseó que fuera sólo eso y no algo más grave.

-Voy con ella... si no teneis noticias mias al amanecer, bueno... haced lo que creais conveniente...

Antes de que cualquiera de sus primos pudiera replicarle nada, empezó a caminar tras la pantera, que en cuanto había escuchado su última frase, había empezado a alejarse a buen paso, sin duda hacia la cueva del oso.

Lo único que escuchó fue la voz de Éndrel

-Ten cuidado, y recuerda lo que te dije!!

-----

La pantera escogió, sin duda, el camino más sencillo de seguir para él. No dudaba de que a la ida había tomado otro más rápido, pero más escarpado. Ella no parecía tener problemas con casi ningún obstáculo. Y él procuró no quedarse atrás.

Mientras andaban, Kellindil comenzó a pensar algún saludo que pudiera usar con el drow, cualquier cosa que pudiera decirle. Decirle que le seguían por temor a que fuera malvado podía ofenderle, pero la otra razón (esa que Kellindil tenía tan callada y que él mismo apenas podía aceptar) probablemente sería peor. Tampoco podía mentirle (pasar por el mismo lugar que él y acampar en un lugar alto desde el cual se le puede observar perfectamente, y estar el mismo tiempo que él, a pesar del clima horroroso, todo ello por pura casualidad... ¡sí, claro, y que más!) Desde luego, no pensaba atacarle. Esta vez no. Tal vez lo que sucedía es que quería hablar por fin. El elfo se preguntó si estaría preparado ya. De cualquier forma, ¿cómo podría iniciar la conversación?

Suspiró, recordando la comedia que Éndrel hacía siempre con su manera de improvisar (o su falta de capacidad para ello, más bien), y decidió que sería lo que tuviera que ser, por primera vez en su vida.

Además de todo aquello, que le agobiaba bastante, estaba la sospecha de que se tratara de un asunto más grave. Esperó que Drizzt estuviera bien, en verdad que lo esperó.

Casi se llevó por delante a la pantera cuando ésta se paró de repente. Al alzar la vista, se dió cuenta de que ya habían llegado a su destino.

La pantera volvió a guiarle, esta vez más lentamente, hacia dentro de la cueva. Él tuvo buen cuidado de no hacer ruido, sobretodo cuando pasó cerca de la gran mole de pelos y zarpas que era el oso Bluster. No hubiera podido decir nada, porque el animal en sí, a pesar de estar profundamente dormido, imponía tanto que le dejó sin habla. Se preguntó como lo habría hecho el drow para vivir con él al lado sin temer por su vida, pero comprendió que el oso estaba demasiado cansado para discutir con nadie y que probablemente le toleraba porque el otro no se hacía notar.

Fue cuando llegó a la segunda cámara de la cueva, más pequeña, cuando el corazón casi llegó a parársele. Había pensado, más bien era una esperanza de que todo fuera bien, que el drow le estaría esperando. Sin embargo, no era así.

La llama de la hoguera estaba muy débil, y la pantera tiró tres leños al fuego con tres fluidos movimientos. Si Kellindil le hubiera prestado más atención, habría deducido que la gata ya había hecho aquello muchas veces antes.

Pero el elfo solo tenía ojos para el muchacho que yacía en el rincón, cerca del fuego, cubierto por una capa verde (que Kellindil reconoció enseguida: Éndrel había dicho a todos que la había perdido) medio descolorida por la fuerza del viento y el frio. Estaba muy quieto, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de serenidad en la cara. Su piel oscura había palidecido notablemente.

Kellindil sólo respiró cuando notó que el elfo oscuro también lo hacía, aunque muy débilmente. En un par de zancadas, llegó hasta él, e hincó una rodilla en tierra para poner su mano sobre la frente del chico. Obviamente, estaba ardiendo, a pesar de que el resto de su cara estaba helada, especialmente las orejas.

Notó que la pantera se acercaba y se tumbaba sobre el drow, restregando su cara contra su mejilla, en un intento por darle calor. Luego, miró a Kellindil de forma suplicante.

El elfo rubio se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba claro que tenía que actuar, y deprisa, pero no había traido nada que le sirviera. O tal vez si...

Rápidamente, sacó un trozo de pergamino de la bolsa que llevaba sujeta al cinturón, junto con una pluma de aguila y tinta. Era costumbre familiar llevar a mano esos utensilios, junto con una cuerda, generalmente, porque a veces hacían mucha falta. Mientras agradecía a su padre aquella lección, escribió con trazo veloz una nota, la firmó, y se la tendió a la pantera.

-Encuentra a mis primos otra vez, y dales esto, por favor: ellos te darán lo que necesito para salvar a Drizzt

La gata negra le observó un segundo (midiéndole, determinando si podía confiar en él, pensó Kellindil) y tomó el papel en la boca, al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia la salida de nuevo. Mentalmente le deseó suerte, y volvió su mirada al drow, fuente de todas sus tribulaciones desde hacía semanas. Se dió cuenta de que no le odiaba por ello.

Pasó sus dedos sobre su cara y los enredó en los cabellos blancos. El drow suspiró mientras respiraba, pero no despertó. Se dió cuenta de que debía darle calor mientras esperaba el regreso de la pantera, pero sólo con pensar en ello recordaba las bromas de Éndrel, y le dió verguenza incluso tocarle como lo estaba haciendo.

-Zak... -susurró la voz del elfo oscuro, espantándole

Pero aún dormía. Hablaba en sueños. Kellindil suspiró de puro alivio. Drizzt volvió a hablar, y el modo en que apretaba los párpados le indicó que probablemente tenía una pesadilla.

-Zak... ven conmigo, por favor... marchémonos los dos... no quiero perderte otra vez...

Kellindil se preguntó quien sería Zak. Tal vez se trataba de un drow, un amigo que Drizzt pudiera tener. Uno muy unido a él, a juzgar por las palabras, tintas en tristeza, pronunciadas en un tono débil y suplicante. Sin saber porqué (o sabiéndolo, pero no queriendo admitirlo) el elfo sintió un pinchazo en el corazón. Tal vez hablaba a una persona más importante para él, tal vez estaba enamorado de alguien ya. Tal vez...

-... por favor, padre...

Kellindil parpadeó. Mentalmente se llamó idiota, por haber hecho suposiciones tan precipitadas en un momento tan crítico. De pronto se sintió un estúpido, arriesgando la vida del muchacho tan sólo por su propia timidez y sus miedos.

Antes de permitirse pensarlo, el elfo arquero se tu recostó junto al chico y le cubrió con su propia capa, abrazándolo con cuidado. No sabía que temer más, que el drow despertara, o que no lo hiciera. Sintió que se aferraba a él, arrimándose a su cuerpo, de forma totalmente inconsciente, claro. Escuchó su voz de nuevo, y se acercó para poderle oir mejor, pues el drow había escondido la cabeza entre sus brazos y además hablaba cada vez más bajo.

-... padre, huyamos los dos, cualquier sitio será mejor que volver allá... vayamos a la superficie, ven conmigo, por favor, no quiero que me dejes otra vez, por favor, resiste, por favor, por favor...

-shhhh... -susurró el elfo claro en su oido -Tranquilo, Drizzt, tranquilo... Kellindil no sabría nunca porqué lo había hecho, pero en ese momento sintió tal angustia, tanta necesidad de consolarlo, que ni tan siquiera se planteó ninguna pregunta más.

-Estoy aquí, Drizzt... cálmate, estoy aquí -le dijo, empleando un drow bastante fluido  
-padre... no te vayas...  
-No me iré de aquí, tranquilo...

Aquellas palabras funcionaron, pues la presión de los dedos descendió y con ello el tirón constante de la ropa de Kellindil. La respiración del drow también se normalizó un poco, y dejó de delirar. Por supuesto, la fiebre no había bajado, pero al menos había conseguido calmarle.

-Estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo... lo prometo... -dijo

No estaba seguro de que Drizzt pudiera oirle, pero Kellindil necesitaba escucharse a si mismo, escuchar aquella promesa, y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Olvidarse de lo cerca que estaba de él.  
Olvidarse de lo que él podría ser.  
Olvidarse de todo lo que no sirviera en ese momento.  
Necesitaba dejar de dudar de una vez por todas, dejar de plantearse si aquel elfo elfo no sería un farsante. Si podía hacerle daño, en cualquier sentido.

Con delicadeza, los labios del elfo de superficie rozaron los del drow, y luego se posaron sobre ellos en un dulce beso, del que Kellindil sintió que no quería detenerse. Durante unos segundos que le parecieron muy cortos, el elfo rubio creyó tocar el paraiso.

Pero sabía que no podía permitírselo. Se separó de él casi tan lentamente como se había acercado, mirándole con esperanza en los ojos, antes de volver a abrazarle. Un murmullo suave surgió de la boca del drow, pero esta vez tampoco se despertó, y si había notado algo, Kellindil probablemente nunca lo sabría. Tenía que darle calor.  
Eso era suficiente para él. Dejó que sus manos recorrieran aquel cuerpo de piel oscura, y que frotaran donde hiciera falta. Las apuntadas orejas, los brazos, las manos, de finos y ágiles dedos, que mantuvo entre las suyas hasta que recobraron el color.

Y todo ello procurando no moverle, para que siguiera durmiendo, y recobrando fuerzas.

Cuando la pantera asomó de nuevo por la entrada, descubrió al elfo claro tan absorto en su cometido, que habría sonreido, si las panteras pudieran hacerlo.

Se acercó en silencio, y le dió suavemente con el hocico, sorprendiéndole. Los ojos azules se encontraron una vez más con las pupilas verticales, de iris esmeralda, y de alguna manera sintió algo similar a la comunicación. Nunca hasta entonces había sido capaz de controlar la empatía con los animales, sin embargo, aquella pantera parecía habérselo puesto fácil.

Y lo que encontró en aquella mirada, en aquella conexión, fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado.

Comprensión.

-Tú le amas -parecía afirmar aquella gata, sentada frente a él sin necesidad de moverse para verle  
-Sí -respondió él, aunque no era una pregunta

Aunque ella ni tan siquiera había hablado.  
Aunque según lo racional tampoco podría entenderlo.  
Porque ahora estaba seguro de la respuesta.  
Y lo único que se salió de encuadre fue que se asustó de oir su propia voz, dando una afirmación tan rotunda, y después de mucho rato de silencio absoluto.

-Le amas -los ojos parpadearon, y Kellindil se encontró con una mirada de seguridad y tranquilidad que nunca había conocido -¿Quién no lo haría?

Resueltamente, la gata se levantó, para ir a recostarse junto al drow otra vez, comprobando que Kellindil había hecho un buen trabajo.

El elfo se quedó mirándola mientras se acomodaba junto a su dueño, mientras apoyaba el hocico en el esbelto cuello del muchacho, y cerraba los ojos al sentir su respiración.

Mucho más aliviada que nunca, sin duda.  
-Tú también le amas... ¿no es cierto? -dijo

Y aunque no esperaba ninguna respuesta, los ojos felinos se la dieron de todos modos.

-¿Es que acaso lo dudabas? El elfo sacudió la cabeza, no sólo como negativa, sino también por incredulidad. No dudaba que sus percepciones fueran correctas. Ni tampoco las de la pantera.

Ella era, sin duda, un animal del plano astral, de esos que quedaban ligados a su dueño por una estatuilla que les representaba. Sabía que debían total lealtad a su poseedor, pero no imaginaba que pudiera llegar hasta tal punto. Supuso que el drow debía ser realmente especial para causar semejantes sentimientos.  
Pero, al fin y al cabo, eso no era algo que él no supiera ya.

Aquello le confirmó todo lo que había pensado del drow. Tenía que ser alguien maravilloso, alguien amable, cálido...  
La pantera se lo decía constantemente.

Entonces volvió a mirarla, y casi le dió un susto de muerte, pues el drow estaba despierto.

Los ojos de espliego, tan hermosos como cuando los encontró aquella noche, estaban abiertos, pero no parecían estar enfocados del todo.

Por supuesto, pensó Kellindil, acababa de despertar, y probablemente volvería a dormir enseguida.

-Guenhwyvar... ¿aún estás aquí?...

Kellindil, que en cuanto la pantera se había situado junto al drow se había apartado un poco, le observó fijamente. No se había dado cuenta de su presencia, cuando sabía perfectemente que el elfo oscuro era un guerrero muy experto. Aún estaría muy cansado. No lo culpaba.

Pero registró el nombre en su memoria. Había llamado a la pantera Guenhwyvar, que en élfico antiguo significaba "sombra".

Un nombre muy apropiado, pensó, mientras veía el movimiento suave de los delgados dedos de piel oscura sobre el espeso pelaje negro del cuello de la gata, que emitió un ronroneo cuando llegó a la oreja.

-Es tarde... y estás cansada... deberías irte... no te preocupes tanto por mi... Pero lo único que obtuvo con aquello fue un empujón cariñoso. Kellindil se encontró sonriendo, y entendiendo perfectamente la posición del animal.

Deseó que Drizzt mirase hacia él y le descubriera, aunque no tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni que decir si eso sucedía. Sin embargo, aquella esperanza se desvaneció un segundo después, cuando el drow cerró de nuevo los ojos, y no fue capaz de abrirlos otra vez, sucumbiendo al cansancio de nuevo.

Ante la asustada mirada que la pantera le lanzó, él sólo le aclaró:  
-Tranquila, sólo ha vuelto a dormirse, pero pronto volverá a despertar...

Satisfecha con la respuesta, la pantera volvió a apoyarse contra su amo, y le indicó con la cabeza la entrada de la cueva, donde había un pequeño bulto de pieles. Imaginó que la cara de sus primos al ver volver a la pantera sola habría sido un verdadero poema. Y más al leer su carta.

Por supuesto, en el fardillo encontró todo lo que había pedido y más. Todas las raices y hierbas que necesitaría estaban ahí, junto con un cuenco de barro y una olla de reducidas proporciones.

Sin permitirse un segundo más de descanso, se acercó al fuego y se dispuso a preparar la medicina, bajo la atenta mirada de su nueva amiga felina.

-----

-Se puede saber de qué va todo esto? Éndrel, ¿sabes tú algo?

El aludido se encogió de hombros. De todos los presentes, él era el único que parecía no estar preocupado.

-No deberíais cavilar tanto: Kelli estará bien, ya lo vereis...  
-Yo no estaría tan seguro...  
-Él lo estaba, ¿no? debería ser suficiente...  
-¿Has olvidado lo que los drows les hicieron a aquel clan de elfos de luna hace unos años? Kellindil adoptó a la cria superviviente como sobrina suya, maldita sea, debería saber como son los drows...  
-Tienes una mente bastante cerrada, Etharin... y olvidas que Kelli ya sabe cuidarse solo... haz el favor de calmarte, y deja de dar vueltas, a no ser que quieras quitar la nieve de la entrada, cosa que no nos iría mal del todo, a este paso no podremos salir si empieza a nevar...

Etharin resopló, pero no agregó nada. Sabía que Éndrel tendría razón, como casi siempre.

-----

La estancia había sido tomada por el aroma dulce que desprendía la cazuela. Con calma, Kellindil removía la mezcla, y de vez en cuando añadía una hierba o una raiz. Guenhwyvar no se perdía detalle, al parecer reconocía la mayoría de los componentes que estaba utilizando, y seguro que de haber usado alguno venenoso le habría saltado encima en un segundo.

De todas formas aquello no le preocupó, porque no era el caso. El arquero estaba decidido a salvar la vida del drow, casi tanto como el propio animal, así que sin decir nada seguía cocinando.

Finalmente echó la última hoja morada que quedaba en el fardillo y pareció darse por satisfecho. Volvió a mezclar todo con el cucharón que también le habían mandado, y lo dejó reposar unos minutos, quedándose mirando el contenido con ojos absortos. Se le pasó por la cabeza que cuando el drow despertara de nuevo podrían entablar una conversación normal. Que podrían conocerse más a fondo, y tal vez, podría verle sonreir, incluso bromear con él... habría sido maravilloso haberlo llevado a Luna Plateada, allí sin duda le habrían aceptado con facilidad, seguramente era la guia que necesitaba para sobrevivir en la superficie...

Apartó el cazo del fuego y sirvió un poco en el bol. Tuvo que dejarlo en el suelo para que se enfriase durante un rato, porque no podía darle algo tan caliente de golpe. De paso, probó un sorbo, para comprobar que no había olvidado echarle nada. Notó que Guenhwyvar había alzado las orejas.

-Ya lo ves, puedes fiarte de mi -Kellindil le sonrió, y de alguna forma creyó que la pantera le devolvía el gesto

En cuanto devolvió la cuchara a su sitió se dió cuenta de algo muy tonto: no podía darle a Drizzt el bebedizo con el bol, pues podría derramarse algo, y con el frio que hacía no le convenía mojarse. Había un recipiente especial para estos casos, que tenía uno de los bordes más hacia fuera, con una hendidura cóncava, para evitar que las bebidas se derramaran a la hora de dárselas a un enfermo (precisamente), de hecho recordaba que en el campamento tenían un par de estos ¿No había dejado claro en su carta que el drow estaba convaleciente?

Recordar que tenía un primo llamado Éndrel fue suficiente para dar con la explicación.

-La madre que lo trajo al mundo... (que es mi tia)... -murmuró

Guenhwyvar ladeó la cabeza, sin entender.  
Prefirió no explicárselo, aunque no sabía cómo se podían reir las panteras.

Comprobó que la medicina ya no estaba ardiendo, y suspiró.  
No había otro modo. Pero de todas formas... ¿por qué se sentía así? era como estar aprovechándose del sueño del elfo... de su debilidad... sin embargo, no lo hacía con ese propósito, ¿o si?

Meneó la cabeza. Ya le volvía a suceder. No tenía que plantearse esas cuestiones ahora. Ya le daría un par de cosconcios a Éndrel cuando le viera, pero ahora, lo primordial era hacer que Drizzt se tomara la medicina, y nada más.

Tomó el bol y se aproximó al drow. Cuando estuvo junto a él, tuvo que dejar un momento el recipiente para poder sentarlo. Así colocado, sosteniéndole con un brazo y con el remedio en el otro, le miró un momento. Guenhwyvar también le miraba a él, de alguna forma parecía saber el siguiente movimiento, sí, lo sabía, pero no decía nada, no protestó en ningún sentido. Eso era todo lo que quería saber, si la pantera estaba de acuerdo, no había problemas.

Tomó un trago del bebedizo en la boca, y acto seguido juntó sus labios con los del elfo oscuro otra vez, dejando que el líquido pasara a él suavemente, sin que nada cayera, y procurando que su mano izquierda situara la cabeza en la posición correcta. Una vez el drow tragó la sustancia, Kellindil repitió el movimiento una vez, y luego una tercera, vaciando completamente el cuenco.

Pero no pudo resistir la tentación de prolongar el último beso un poco más que los demás. Se estaba tan bien así, abrazándole, sintiendo su cozarón latir tan veloz, y la piel de su querido drow contra la suya, aunque sólo le estuviera acariciando la cara.

-Soy un tonto -susurró, al separarse de nuevo -Soy tan tonto que me he enamorado de ti, y ni siquiera te conozco, pero, creo que sí que sé como eres...

Recostó con cuidado al drow en el suelo de nuevo, e hizo ademan de ir a quitarse la capa para ponérsela también. Pero Guenhwyvar le puso la zarpa derecha en el hombro para que se detuviera. El elfo temió haberse pasado un poco con el último beso, pero cuando miró vió que la pantera tenía algo negro en la boca.

Era una estatuilla de ónice, que dejó caer en su regazo. Kellindil la cogió, vió que la talla era magnífica, representaba una pantera sentada con el cuello ligeramente arqueado, como esperando una orden. Comprendió que era el nexo que unía al animal astral con el plano material, y eso lo desconcertó en sobremanera: este tipo de animales, al aparecer, hacían que desapareciera la estatuilla, sin embargo Guenhwyvar y la talla estaban juntas en el mismo plano. Debía ser una magia especial la que los unía, una muy poderosa, y sin duda en armonía con la excepcionalidad del mismo animal.

Al ver los ojos verdes de nuevo, comprendió que aquella magia se había agotado. Guenhwyvar estaba exhausta, y debía regresar al plano astral para recuperarse. Kellindil se sintió muy afortunado mientras veía como la pantera se restregaba contra él una última vez, y le miraba a él, al drow, y a él otra vez. Entonces su cuerpo empezó a disolverse en una fina niebla negra, mientras recibía de su mirada un nuevo mensaje.

-Cuídalo por mi...

La niebla fue absorbida completamente por la pequeña escultura, y en la cueva sólo quedaron los dos elfos.  
Kellindil respiró. La pantera confiaba en él. No pensaba fallarle, eso seguro.

-----

Pasaron dos dias largos e invernales. Kellindil no tuvo noticias de sus primos, pero saludaba en su dirección cada vez que salía de la cueva a cazar algo. Drizzt sólo había despertado en tres ocasiones, ninguna de ellas durante mucho rato, y tampoco había visto a Kellindil, pues el elfo se había apartado de su vista todas ellas. Esperaba que aquello no durase mucho más, o se vería obligado a darle de comer como los pájaros hacen con sus crias. Bueno, al menos había conseguido que tomara un poco de sopa, pero sabía que a la larga necesitaría comer sólido. Diariamente le había dado también una ración de la medicina, y el progreso era evidente, porque ya respiraba mejor. Pasaba las noches abrazado a él, cubierto por las dos capas, y usando la tercera (la del fardo) como colchón, pues el suelo rocas también se sentía helado.

Hasta que finalmente Kellindil calculó que la pantera se habría recuperado. Pensó en llamarla, se quedó un rato mirando la estatuilla de ónice. Cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando, como leyendo sus pensamientos, la pantera negra se materializó por voluntad propia enfrente de él.

Ante la mirada interrogativa, él sólo dijo "Está bien, mejora con rapidez"

Guenhwyvar le pasó la cara sobre el antebrazo, obligándole a subirlo, y encontrándose con la cabeza de la pantera bajo brazo un segundo después, mientras ella meneaba de lado a lado la cola.

-Mimosa... -susurró, acariciándola como ella quería -Te agradezco que confies tanto en mi, ¿sabes, Guen? -no podía saberlo, pero esa era la forma en que Drizzt la llamaba también, cariñosamente -Pero tú sabes tan bien como yo que esto aún no va a funcionar... estoy convencido de que lo amo, demasiado convencido... eso sólo le haría mal a él, ¿sabes? porque le protegería demasiado, porque le pondría las cosas demasiado fáciles, y él nunca las va a tener fáciles aquí, ¿entiendes? No, todavía no puedo presentarme ante él... antes debo aprender a calmarme, y él debe conocer a alguien que le ayude más que yo...

Dicho así, todo el razonamiento parecía lógico, que era lo que Kellindil buscaba.  
La pantera estaba de acuerdo con él, asintió con la cabeza todo cuanto dijo.

Unas horas después, Drizzt Do'Urden abrió los ojos, y enfocó con claridad la cueva que le rodeaba. El fuego se mantenía vivo, y había más leños en el montón. Guenhwyvar estaba tumbada a su lado, y le saludó meneando la cola.

Se abrazó a ella, emocionado de verla.  
-Guen, ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

La pantera no asintió, pero tampoco lo negó. En cierto modo, podía responder que sí, pero no habría sido del todo sincera.

-¿Cuanto tiempo habré dormido? Ojalá pudieras decírmelo, Guen...  
Guenhwyvar habría podido rascar tres veces el suelo, pero la verdad es que tampoco le apetecía hacerlo.

Drizzt seguía aferrado a ella, y cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba DEBAJO de ella, pues la pantera se le echó encima con delicadeza (toda la delicadeza que pueden tener doscientos kilos de pantera) y le hacía carantoñas como si fuera una cachorrita recién nacida, pero en grande.

El drow siguió rodeando el cuello del animal con sus brazos. Aun se sentía débil, seguro, pero ella sabía que no volvería a dormir aún.

Le vió llevarse los dedos a los labios, parecía estar recordando algo pero sin conseguirlo. Vió que se relamía un poco, realmente habría sonreido si hubiera podido hacerlo.

-Tuve un sueño muy hermoso, ¿sabes, Guen?... recuerdo que Zak estaba en él, pero... -se calló un instante -no recuerdo... no logro recordar lo que seguía... pero era un sueño tan tranquilo, Guen, habría estado soñando toda la vida... me ha traido muchos recuerdos a la memoria, pero... no consigo recordar... ¿y porqué la boca me sabe tan dulce?

Escuchó un ruido, y se giró. Vió la entrada de la cueva. Habría jurado que el ruido procedía de allí; sin embargo Guen no se había movido de su sitio, parecía muy calmada...  
Tal vez habían sido imaginaciones suyas...

-----

-¿Y bien? -Éndrel le tendió un cuenco de medicina, y él se lo quitó de las manos con toda la furia que podía poner sin que se derramara nada

Kellindil bebió de golpe el contenido del recipiente, y después se acurrucó aún más en la manta, y estornudó un par de veces. Éndrel rió.

Habían pasado dos dias y el catarro no remitía. Maldita fuera su suerte. En cuanto estuviera bien, Éndrel se arrepentiría de sus "bromitas"

Observó que los demás se habían marchado, estaban fuera del campamento, sin duda no querían contagiarse ellos también.

Todos menos Éndrel, que parecía creerse inmune a cualquier enfermedad, si con ello podía dar un poco la tabarra a alguien.

-Ya es mala pata pillarlo, si sólo estuviste dos dias con él... -el elfo moreno parecía estar a punto de desternillarse -¿Qué fue exactamente lo que estuvisteis haciendo?  
-Éndrel...  
-Sí??  
-Cierra el pico -y con un giro de muñeca le tiró el bol a la cabeza

Éndrel recibió el golpe de lleno, pero no se quejó: cayó al suelo y se echó a reir. Y Kellindil sintió que tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo.

-----

Mientras volvía a caminar por el bosque nevado, aprovechándo un dia especialmente cálido, Drizzt Do'Urden intentaba recordar otra vez aquel sueño tan especial que había tenido. Nunca lo conseguía, pero nunca se cansaba de intentarlo.

Junto a él paseaba Guenhwyvar, mirándole, vigilándole, cuidándole como había hecho siempre...

Pensando "qué hermoso sería si las panteras pudiésemos hablar..."

  
**Prólogo**

Kellindil no se había alejado mucho del campamento porque no quería arriesgarse a que el montañés Roddy McGristle escapara. Aquel hombre había perseguido sin descanso a Drizzt, hasta el punto de aliarse con Graul, el rey orco, y ayudarle en el ataque contra el huerto de Montolio DeBrouchee, con quien el drow había trabado gran amistad.

Oh, no, no pensaba permitir que aquel humano escapara, había hecho alianza con orcos, y pretendido matar al vigilante y al drow. Pronto llegarían a Maldobar y le darían su merecido.

Recordaba que hacía tiempo el hombre había ido junto a ellos (Paloma Garra de Halcón la vigilante, Gabriel, Darda, el enano Fret y el propio Kellindil) en busca del drow, creyéndolo culpable de un asesinato, el de los Thistledown, del que había resultado inocente. Pero McGristle no los acompañaba por deseos de justicia, sino por orgullo. El rudo humano culpaba al drow de la cicatriz de su cara, pero calquiera que se fijara un poco en ella sabría que la herida no había sido hecha por ninguna cimitarra.

De cualquier forma, eso daba igual, orgullo o no, pronto aquel hombre malvado sería ajusticiado como debía. Eso era un punto.

En cuanto hubiera acabado con eso, el arquero tenía pensado regresar al Paso del Orco Muerto para visitar a Montolio, y conocer por fin a Drizzt en persona. Y poder hablarle, y mirar aquellos ojos de cerca sin tener que temer nada.

Porque ya sentía que estaba preparado, porque sentía que el drow también lo estaría, y porque sencillamente ya no podía esperar más.

Imaginó que acabarían siendo uña y carne, el drow había demostrado en los últimos meses ser la clase de persona que Kellindil pensaba que era. Deseaba acabar cuanto antes y volver a disculparse por haberle atacado. Y por haber disparado a la pantera aquella vez, sin saber... aquello, la flecha clavada en el flanco de la hermosa Guenhwyvar, había sido también culpa del montañés...

Esperaba acabar aquello pronto, en verdad no soportaba al humano.

"¡Cállate!" oyó

La voz del humano, que estaba atado en el campamento. Kellindil se levantó y abandonó sus ensoñaciones. No quería que el villano escapara.

-¿Con quien hablas? -preguntó

Mientras se ponía en camino de vuelta, llevando un conejo que acababa de cazar, Kellindil pensaba que pronto el camino terminaría.

Que pronto llegaría a Maldobar, que pronto volvería a partir hacia las montañas.  
Que pronto volvería a ver a Drizzt.  
Pronto...

Amar a un Desconocido. Fin  
by MªJesús "Arigata" Portolés

PD: McGristle, te odioooooooooooo!!!!! >. 


End file.
